justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Party
(Kids Mode) |artist = Equinox Stars |dlc = March 6, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Light Blue |gc = Red |lc = Instrumental |nowc = SpaceGirlKids |audio = |perf = Sacha Néel }}"Cosmic Party" by Equinox Stars is featured on as part of Kids Mode. It is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl dressed as an astronaut. She wears a yellow astronaut suit with a skirt, an antenna on its head, orange highlights and two light blue down-pointing triangles, as well as an orange belt with a light blue and red planet. She wears two gloves: the left one is orange, and the right one is red. Under her suit, she wears a pair of tight, golden pants and a pair of light blue boots with a golden sole. Her hair is pink and gathered in two pigtails, which come out of her suit. She has three outlines: a black, solid one around her body, a white, thicker, solid one over the black one and a light blue glow over the two outlines. Background The dancer is standing on a planet with craters and hills. Bubbles come out of the craters. Little space critters appear on the left and right sides of the dancer.. There are some planets and galaxy vortexes in the background, as well as some spaceships. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Jump with your arms bent in the shape of an inverted L. SpaceGirlKids GM.png|Gold Move Spacegirlkids gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *''Cosmic Party'' is the third song by Equinox Stars in the series. *The track for Cosmic Party appears in some of the teasers for and the intense routines of Electro Body Combat from . *The album background features the glass effect from . **This is also the case for Fire On The Dancefloor, Shinobi Cat and New Reality. ***The glass effect can be also seen in the cover. *''Cosmic Party'' is the hardest Kids Mode routine on , as it is the only one to have both a Medium difficulty rating and a Moderate effort rating. **It is also the only Kids Mode routine on to have a Moderate effort rating. Gallery Game Files Spacegirlkids_cover_generic.png|''Cosmic Party'' Spacegirlkids_cover_online_kids.png|''Cosmic Party'' (Kids Mode) Spacegirlkids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Spacegirlkids_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Spacegirlkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner spacegirlkids map bkg.png| map background Spacegirlkids cover 1024.png| cover SpaceGirlKids_BC.jpg| cover SpaceGirlKids 891.png|Avatar Spacegirlkids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms postcard_spacegirlkids001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_spacegirlkids001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_spacegirlkids004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_spacegirlkids004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots SpaceGirlKids_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) SpaceGirlKids_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) SpaceGirlKids_jd2019_kids_menu.png|''Cosmic Party'' on the menu (Kids Mode) SpaceGirlKids_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) SpaceGirlKids_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) SpaceGirlKids_jd2019_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) SpaceGirlKids jd2019 menu wii.png|''Cosmic Party'' in the menu (7th-gen) SpaceGirlKids jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) SpaceGirlKids jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) SpaceGirlKids_jdnow_menu.png|''Cosmic Party'' on the menu SpaceGirlKids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen SpaceGirlKids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Spacegirlkids jd2019 kids gameplay.png| gameplay (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Familiar spacegirlkids jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Familiar) Others Spacegirlkids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Spacegirlkids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Cosmic Party (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Cosmic Party - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cosmic Party - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Cosmic Party - Just Dance 2019 Cosmic Party - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Cosmic Party - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation tr:Cosmic Party Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs by Equinox Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Sacha Néel Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited